zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherish and Nicole
Cherish (チェリッシュ, Cherisshu) and Nicole (ニコル, Nikoru) are a team caught within the cult of Riou and Faudo tower of the Faudo Arc. Cherish specializes in Crystal Magic. 'Biography' Cherish was a brave, older Mamodo girl who leads and protects a group of orphan Mamodo children from the many dangers and bullies within the Mamodo world. Cherish wears a pale pink hat, red shirt, a pale pink miniskirt, and boots. Nicole is a teenage girl who works as a park ranger on a safari. She typically is seen wearing green clothing, a yellow scarf and a hat when disguised as a boy. Underneath her sweatshirt is a white tank top. One of the children whom Cherish cared for, Ted, was particularly inspired by Cherish's actions and strived to be as brave as she was in the face of danger. When the duo both were sent to the human world, Ted went in search of her while Cherish. It is mentioned by others that she is not the fighting type and is not used to battle. Story Needing assistance to the awakening of Faudo, Riou places his curse upon Nicole, forcing Cherish to fight for him at the risk of her partner's life. After an initial fight with Tia and Ponygon, Cherish used her Dioga Kofardon spell to assist in awakening the massive Mamodo. Yet while she thought she would be free after Riou's fall, Zeno's takeover of Faudo forced her to continue serving the enemy. As part of a team with Gyaron on the second floor towards Faudo's brain, Zeno indirectly controlled her through his servant Gyaron, shocking her with electricity whenever she rebelled. As Ted arrived to save her, Cherish finally stood up against Gyaron and Zeno while watching the boy Mamodo's sacrifice. While Ted's book burns, he is concerned about Cherish and Nicole being together all the time. Nicole reveals that she is actually a girl disguising herself as a boy because it was dangerous for 2 girls to travel alone. Eventually, she assisted Zatch' team against Zeno, sacrificing her own book to attack him while using her sniper spell Gurado Ma Kofaru to release the mamodo that Zeno had been holding captive. Before she fades away, she thanks Nicole for being such a good partner and tells Kanchome, Tia and Ponygon that the rest is up to them. (in the anime)]] * Anime: Choosing to stay on Riou's side even after waking Faudo, Cherish fights Ted, believing herself to be avenging her parents, whom she was convinced that Ted had killed. Ted does not even attempt to avoid her attacks and tells her that he found her parents already dead when he entered the house, thus, convincing Cherish of his innocence. Cherish does not want to fight Ted anymore but Riou, seeing this, sends Heart Guardian to burn her book. She apologises to Ted for not believing him as she fades away. She later appears in the final battle with Clear Note and uses her spell to protect Zatch from Clear's attacks while he reaches Clear's forehead. She is last seen helping to rebuild the Mamodo orphanage with Rein and Ted. Nicole returns to work at the safari and is shown praying hard for Zatch's victory against Clear Note. Spells Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Faudo Arc Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Faudo Cultist Category:Golden Book Mamodo Category:Female Characters Category:Humanoid Mamodo Category:Current Battle Mamodo Category:Female Mamodo Category:Female Partners